Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to active-energy-ray-curable compositions, composition stored containers, two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming apparatuses, methods for forming two-dimensional or three-dimensional images, and cured products.
Description of the Related Art
Active-energy-ray-curable inkjet inks containing (meth)acrylic acid esters are widely known (see Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2004-526820). In addition, it is known that incorporation of polymer components in a black ink composition containing polymerizable compounds can impart various functions to coated films (see Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 07-10894).
One advantage of incorporating polymer components is that sufficient close adhesiveness can be ensured to, for example, substrates made of plastic materials being difficult for liquid to permeate, relatively having a smooth surface, and being unable to successfully retain close adhesiveness to coating films.